


七范短打

by Sun_crossbaebae



Series: 七范车段子 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_crossbaebae/pseuds/Sun_crossbaebae





	七范短打

“在范哥，我艹得你舒服么？”

林在范瘫在床上双目失神，没有理会那个有着可爱圆脸的高中生弟弟坐在耳边动情的呢喃。与身上人清纯脸蛋不符的狰狞下体不知疲倦地在他红肿的小穴里进进出出，与他心理的厌恶、奔溃截然相反，他下面那张小口被肉棒插得一缩一缩的，还淫荡地分泌着汁液，他Omega的身体在将近2个小时的交媾、侵犯和反抗中早就丧失了力气，只是一味地承受着刚分化的alpha凶狠的顶撞；崔荣宰也从最开始不得要领的盲顶莽撞，在某次无意碾过他最甜美的一点后，就无师自通地掌握了让他失控的姿势和力度。  
又是一波高潮袭来，他无法自控地绞紧了腔内高速抽插的巨物，年轻的alpha还抵抗不了这致命的紧致和热度，舒爽地喟叹一声，向前猛得一顶，就趴到他身上不动了。林在范只觉得头皮一麻，最隐秘的生殖腔宫口被alpha肥大的龟头撞得险些打开，脆弱的宫壁在微凉的精液冲刷下颤栗不已。他仰头看着天花板上刺目的白光，大脑似乎被烧坏了，身子被那胆大包天的小孩儿紧紧搂进怀里，他却觉得坠入了冰窟。

 

【该怎么和珍荣儿交代呢……】

 

最开始在卧室里被蒙住眼睛，他还以为是珍荣出差回来了，偶尔想玩点新花样，毕竟自从他弟弟来了之后他们就怎么尽兴的做过了，他那年轻一岁的alpha正处在性欲高涨的阶段，这些日子怕是委屈坏了。这么想着，林在范的心便被一种叫怜爱的感情充斥了，居然放纵对方一声不吭地脱下自己的衣服，并猴急地扯掉他的内裤。对方急切的抚摸他的身体，手法生涩又不得要领，和珍荣平时慢慢吞吞却命中红心的感觉完全不一样，而且信息素似乎也有点点不一样，和珍荣稳重的海盐味相比，似乎微微呛人了些。

 

虽然心头觉得有点奇怪，但林在范也很久没有发泄过，况且快到他的发情期，Omega的身体很快就进入了状态。当乳头被拉扯、吸吮的时候，他终于克制不住呻吟起来，薄荷音色像在蜜水里泡过，又因为对方狠狠蹂躏过乳尖的动作变成急促的尖叫。珍、珍荣！疼……他理所当然地喊着自己alpha的名字，却受到了更加粗暴的对待——双腿被打开，有手指插进了他早就泥泞不堪的小穴胡乱地搅动起来。他疼得倒吸一口凉气，终于趁对方不注意扯掉了眼睛上的黑带子，一边适应着光线一边埋怨道：

“你今天吃错了什么药……”

等他能正常看清的时候，立刻愣住了。崔荣宰满脸绯红地压着他的双腿，一手扶着他红紫充血的阴茎就打算往他的小穴里捅。看到林在范震惊的表情，他显然也茫然了一秒，立刻露出一个羞涩的、水獭一样可爱的笑容，眼里却燃烧着疯狂的欲火。

“在范哥，我今天分化了。”

 

“……呀、荣宰你——呜！”

他到现在连整个状况都没消化完，脑子里浮现出来的第一念头居然是赶紧叫这小子去医院检查，但那小孩儿似乎以为他要发出质问，就红着眼堵住了他唯一能发声的嘴巴，折过他的腰，下身一个猛顶就贯穿了他。


End file.
